Love Letter
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: Juste Eren qui déclare à Levi son amour pour lui. (résumer de merde ne vous y fier pas s'il vous plait )


Cher Levi,

je t'écris pour te dire combien je t'aime et combien je suis heureux en ta présence. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu remonte à il y a des décénies. Tu me manques. J'ai passé un temps fou à désespérément te chercher. Les réponses que j'ai obtenues ne m'ont pas été bien satisfaisantes. Me voilà donc, assis à un bureau, dans un endroit que je ne connais point, à t'écrire cette.

J'ai vécu plus d'avatars dans la dernière décade qu'en 16 ans de vie. Toutefois, j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de temps à moi. La nuit, comme tu le sais, les titans sont inactifs. C'est justement à cet instant précis, où le calme règne sur toute forme de vie, que je regarde le ciel et pense à toi. Cela peut sembler un peu idiot et peut-être aussi très enfantin, mais c'est la stricte vérité. De toute façon, n'ai-je pas toujours été un gamin à tes yeux?

J'ai dérogé à tes règles au moins une centaine de fois. J'ai fait foirer un millier de plans et je suis fort probablement la plus grande erreur que la terre a créée. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre, aucune utilité, ni qualité pouvant sauver l'humanité, quoique tu aies semblé, à de nombreuses reprises, croire en moi plus qu'en toi-même. On fait une belle paire finalement.

Je n'ai peut-être pas de dons, mais on ne peut m'enlever ma détermination. Tu n'es pas avec moi présentement, mais je sens que je te reverrai bientôt. Je compte bien donner une bonne leçon aux titans une bonne fois pour toute en me servant de ma logique, pour une fois, plutôt que de mon impulsivité. Ils m'ont volé tous ceux qui étaient précieux à mes yeux et je compte bien leur rendre la pareille. Le sang d'assez d'innocents a coulé. Moi-même, je suis un monstre de la même espèce qu'eux et j'ai aussi fait couler le sang de pauvres gens. Je ne sais pas si mes erreurs sont bonnes où bien mauvaises. D'une part, je m'en veux et me hais, mais de l'autre, c'est ce qui a fait que l'on s'est rapprocher de la manière la plus étrange qui soit. On peut dire que nos âmes sont loin d'être analogues. À nous deux, on doit bien former le plus grand des paradoxes et je crois, aujourd'hui, que paradoxe est le mot idéal pour décrire des âmes sœurs : deux personnes si différentes et contradictoires qu'elles sont incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Un tout parfait, la contradiction de l'autre. Trop d'exemples existent. Chaque fois que les émotions m'emportaient, toi, tu restais d'un calme froid. Au début, je dois même avouer que tu m'effrayais. C'est vrai que notre première rencontre n'était pas bien commune. Je me suis quand même assez vite aperçus de mes sentiments bien que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à les avouez. On n'est quand même pas si contradictoires que cela. On a quand même bien des points communs, il suffit de chercher un peu.

Pas à pas, j'ai appris à te connaitre et tandis que les autres soldats ont toujours vu en notre Caporal Levi quelqu'un de fort, physiquement autant que mentalement, quelqu'un qu'aucun obstacle n'atteint, l'homme de la situation, moi, ce que j'ai appris à voir en toi, c'est les nombreux signes notoires d'une affreuse série de pertes, un homme fort, mais certes pas un homme invincible, forgé par un dur passé. C'est ce qui m'a malheureusement été confirmé il y a peu en voyant ton corps inanimé. J'aurais dû te sauver. J'aurais dû ne jamais partir, mais il est trop tard pour regretter. Cela ne te ramènera pas.

Aujourd'hui, comme jamais, je t'aime comme je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai hâte de te retrouver, mais ne suis pas pressé. Dans une vie comme une autre, nous finirons par nous retrouver. Tu me fais sentir vivant alors que tout autour de moi est mort. De la plus infime fleur jusqu'aux cieux infinis, tout est en couleur depuis que tu es dans ma vie et bien que tu ne le sois plus vraiment, c'est tout comme avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, il est plutôt difficile de faire parvenir une lettre au paradis, mais je sais que peu importe ou que tu sois et comment je te l'envoie, tu la recevras.

De ton Eren, qui à travers le temps ne cessera de t'aimer.

_**Hey! Bon voilà un autre fic de fini. J'imagine que le congé de paque ma beaucoup inspiré, car j'ai beaucoup écrit. Bref, j'espère que ça vous auras plu, c'est quand même assez court, laisser moi savoir si vous avez aimé…ou si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi. **_


End file.
